sibum - cobalah mengerti
by sheskul
Summary: kau milikku, akan kubuat kau mengerti itu


**Title : coba mengerti**

**Cast : Siwon and Kibum**

**Genre : Bingung aku. romance (mungkin)**

** Rate : lebih bingung lagi. T to M**

Ff ini dibuat bukan supaya readers mengikuti dan bertindak sama, ini hanya buah dada (eh bukan) buah karya maksudnya. Hasil pemikiran ku karena inspired by sebuah ff dari seorang author fav ditambah denger lagu Peterpan (sekarang Noah) yang Cobalah Mengerti. Tapi buat ff ini, versi Momo lebih ngena.

Masalah rate, gak ada Nc, tapi aku takutnya bakal meracuni pikiran yang di bawah umur jadi aku kasih rate M juga.

Start!

0^0

.

.

Lelaki yang sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil memamerkan lesung pipit dalamnya itu bernama Siwon. Choi Siwon. Dia teman baikku. Em, ok sebenarnya aku mengharap lebih dari yang bisa kusebut tadi.

"Kibum ah!" ucapnya sambil merangkul pundakku, membuatku terdorong sedikit dari posisi duduk awal "aku merindukanmu" lalu duduk di sebelahku

Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat. Ucapku dalam hati. Sebulan lebih liburan semester, selama itu pula aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku pulang ke Busan, dia dan keluarganya yang kaya pergi ke China

"aku sedang senang"

Tidak sepertiku yang cenderung bicara seperlunya, dia memang sangat ekspresif di depanku. Seperti sekarang ini, duduk di sebelahku di salah satu kursi taman kampus sambil terus mengumbar senyum. Sesuatu yang sangat berbeda jika ia berhadapan dengan orang lain, hanya kesan cool yang akan ia berikan.

"yeah. I can see" ucapku pura-pura cuek, melanjutkan acara membaca buku

"kau tidak tanya kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum sedikit "memang kenapa?" sebenarnya aku tidak peduli apa yang membuatnya bahagia hingga lebih menjurus gila, asal dia senang aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"tebak!"

"apa? sixpack mu berubah jadi sevenpack?" Kadang sikap begini yang membuatku sebal, dia kekanakan. Dia pula satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bicara lebih dari _seperlunya_.

"bukan. Nanti kau tahu, sebentar lagi dia datang"

Aku mengangguk. Choi Siwon sudah menjadi bagian hidupku sejak lama. Aku mengenalnya saat masuk SD. Tentang perasaan ini? entah kapan timbulnya. Tapi yang pasti tidak akan mati.

"itu dia!" seruan Siwon mengalihkanku dari buku, melihat seorang lelaki mendatangi kami "itu pacarku Donghae"

Srekk!

Kudengar lembaran buku yang kubaca sobek di tanganku, entah berapa lembar.

Siwon memandangku "itu buku perpustakaan kan?"

Tidak kujawab. Suara lembaran buku yang sobek itu mirip dengan suara hatiku yang retak. Hanya tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Siwon ah!" bisa kulihat (walau tidak ingin) lelaki itu langsung dirangkul oleh Siwon begitu ia datang. Lalu ia balas mengelus pipi Siwon

"Donghae, kukenalkan pada Kibum. ia temanku"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Lucu sekali ucapan Siwon tadi. Teman? Aku sudah mematri namanya di hatiku, jelas dan hanya satu tapi dia menganggap aku apa? teman?

"aku Lee Donghae" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan, yang (terpaksa) kusambut "baru seminggu kita jadian"

"iya, setelah aku mengenalnya sebulan" lanjut Siwon

Aku (kembali) tersenyum lebar. Sebulan waktumu untuk menjadikannya kekasih? Apa kau ingat berapa lama aku ada di dekatmu? Hampir 15 tahun.

"apa kau sudah sangat mengenalnya?" tanyaku dengan tenang pada lelaki itu

"sebulan. Makanya mungkin aku akan sedikit merepotkanmu"

Siwon tersenyum, mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu kiri itu. (lagi-lagi) aku ikut tersenyum. Bukan karena merasa ikut senang karena teman baikku jadian. Tapi merasa ia begitu bodoh. Apa yang diharapkan dari lelaki yang baru dikenalnya sebulan itu?

"em, aku ada kelas" ucapku sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Beruntung selama ini aku orang yang tenang, mungkin cenderung dingin. Kecemburuan bisa kusembunyikan dengan mudah di balik senyuman lebarku. Harusnya (jika tidak buta) Siwon tahu bahwa senyuman lebarku palsu.

.

.

Hampir saja kujatuhkan piring kotor yang kubawa saat melihat 2 orang memasuki café tempat kerja part time ku. Lelaki yang masuk bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki kurus berambut pirang itu, baru kutemui tadi siang. Dan jelas mereka terlihat mesra.

Apa ini? jadi ia hanya mempermainkan Siwon? Ingin rasanya kuhantamkan baki pada wajah (yang sayangnya) mulus itu.

Ia tidak melihatku yang berdiri di belakang pantry, mengawasinya sambil memotong cake untuk disajikan pada pelanggan. Kulihat bagaimana mereka terus berpegangan tangan. Entah kenapa potonganku mendadak tidak rata saat melihatnya mengelus pipi si rambut pirang itu. Hal sama yang ia lakukan pada Siwon

"Eunhyuk ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kudengar sayup ucapannya. Café yang sedang tidak terlalu ramai memudahkanku mendengar pembicaraan mereka

Kulihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya "untukmu"

"apa ini?"

"buka saja"

Kulihat si rambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Eunhyuk itu tersenyum lebar "coklat?"

"iya. Aku yang membuatnya"

Si Eunhyuk mencicipi coklat itu "enak!" ucapnya

Aku menggeleng. Miris. Lee Donghae, perlakuanmu memang manis, tapi sayang bagiku lebih mirip iblis.

.

.

Besoknya,

Kutemui Siwon di kelasnya, lalu mengajaknya bicara di lorong.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"em, sambil duduk di taman saja ya. Sekalian aku makan"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah ringannya ke taman. Langkahnya begitu ringan, sambil menggenggam menenteng sesuatu di tangannya.

"kau tahu, aku dapat kejutan hari ini" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tentengannya tadi "aku dapat bekal dari Donghae!" ia tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang membuatku mati-matian menghindar untuk memandangnya. Menyakitkan.

"Choi Siwon…"

"ah, iya. Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana memberitahukannya? Ini akan lebih terdengar seperti aku yang men-judge kekasihnya yang begitu baik.

"apa Donghae orang yang baik?"

"menurutmu? Ia yang hari ini akan pulang malam karena harus latihan dance, tapi malah dia yang membuatkanku bekal. Mungkin besok aku yang akan membuatkannya"

Ini bahkan akan lebih terdengar seperti 'Kibum begitu membenci Donghae' (walaupun memang itu kenyataannya)

"bagaimana jika ia tidak sebaik yang kau kira?"

Siwon memandangku dengan dahi berkerut "em, tidak ada orang yang sempurna" lalu ia mulai memakan bekalnya "masakan ini juga"

"lain kali minta saja dibuatkan coklat. Sepertinya ia ahli" ucapku sebelum meninggalkannya. Memakinya habis-habisan (dalam hati) kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh?

.

.

Hari sudah malam saat aku berdiri di kampus ilmu seni. Begitu sepi. Kupakai hoodie menghalau tetesan hujan di kepalaku.

"Lee Donghae!" panggilku pada seorang yang lewat di hadapanku, menenteng tas di bahu kiri.

"ya? Siapa?"

Kubuka hoodie ku, dengan begini ia pasti bisa melihat jelas wajahku

"ah, Kibum ssi. Apa kau bersama Siwon?" ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari Siwon

"tidak. Tapi bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

Ia menutupi pucuk kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, menghindari hujan "bantuan apa?"

"tidak banyak. Ini juga berhubungan dengan Siwon"

"wah, apa itu?" matanya berbinar, tertarik dengan yang kuucapkan

"jauhi dia"

"hah?" bisa kulihat matanya yang membulat "apa aku salah dengar?"

"kau tidak salah dengar. Jauhi dia. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangnya"

"ck, apa maksudmu?" ia berjalan menjauhiku

"namanya Eunhyuk. Atau Lee HyukJae, jurusan seni tari" ucapanku ini sukses menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapku "tidak sulit mencari tahu tentangnya"

"apa maumu?" kali ini dia menatapku curiga. Inikah yang Siwon suka darinya? Lelaki yang suka mengekspresikan segala sesuatu dari matanya

"sudah kubilang kan, jauhi dia"

"jika bisa mendapat dua, kenapa harus melepas salah satu? Aku tidak mau menjauh darinya. Bagaimana?" ia menantangku

"kalau begitu aku yang akan menjauhkan kalian"

"coba saja" ia berjalan meninggalkanku, setelah beberapa langkah ia berhebti lalu berbalik badan "kenapa terdengar seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?" ucapnya

Cuaca memang dingin, tapi ucapannya yang barusan adalah pemacu api. Sukses membuat hatiku panas dan otakku berpikir cepat. Kupakai sarung tangan lalu meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas.

"Lee Donghae!" panggilku, dan ia berbalik badan

Jleb!

"ups! Maaf tanganku licin karena hujan"

"Ki..bum. ka kau…" kulihat Donghae terhuyung memegangi sesuatu yang menancap di dada kirinya. Pisau yang kubeli tadi.

"ya, kenapa?" kudekati tubuhnya yang mulai mengucurkan darah

"SIALAN!" teriaknya dengan napas yang entah tersisa berapa

"oh iya. Aku memang sengaja. Terlalu sensitive jika menyangkut Siwon. Bukankah tadi sudah kuperingatkan?" kudorong pisau yang menancap itu dengan ujung jariku, dan…

BRUK!

Badannya ambruk. Napasnya putus-putus, lalu batuk mengeluarkan darah beberapa kali. Hujan mengalirkan darah yang keluar dari dada dan mulutnya. Bisa kutinggalkan dia dari sini.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan katanya, salah besar. Dia mencintaiku. Selama 15 tahun ini hanya aku. belum menyadarinya saja.

Ah, iya. aku kembali menghampiri tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bergerak. Mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Kutemukan sebuah dompet tebal dan ponsel. Perampokan? Cukup masuk akal. Lagipula lumayan untuk menambah uang bulananku.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali mendengar pintu apartemen ku yang diketuk (atau lebih tepatnya) digedor. Jam berapa ini? matahari bahkan belum tinggi.

Aku duduk meraba-raba ranjang, mencari ponsel ku yang ternyata di bawah bantal. 23 missed call. Semuanya dari Siwon. Jadi mungkin bisa kutebak siapa yang menggedor pintu.

Buru-buru kupakai kaos, lalu berlari ke pintu.

Cklek

"Ki…bum ah" wajah itu…

Siwon menunduk di depan pintu

"Siwon ah, kenapa?" kutangkup kedua pipinya, membuatnya menatapku.

Ia menangis.

Dari jutaan ekspresi yang dimilikinya, ini yang tidak kusuka. Tangis. Bukan air mata bahagia yang ia tunjukkan padaku seperti waktu menjuarai kejuaraan taekwondo jaman SMA dulu, tapi air mata duka. Ini menyakitkan.

"Dong…hae"

Jadi ini alasannya menangis? Donghae? Aku tidak perlu bertanya 'Donghae kenapa?' karena jelas aku lebih tahu yang terjadi padanya.

"di..dia meninggal" ucapnya tidak jelas karena isakannya makin keras.

Aku menghapus air mata di pipinya lalu meraihnya dalam dekapan. Membiarkannya menjadikan bahuku sebagai tumpuan. Air matamu, tangismu, tidak pantas kau tujukan untuknya.

"mungkin memang dia bukan jodohmu" karena jodohmu aku

"Kibum ah, aku mencinta…"

Chu

Ia membulatkan matanya saat sebuah ciuman kudaratkan di bibirnya. Membungkamnya. Menghentikannya mengucap sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak ingin kudengar.

"Ki..Kibum ah"

Seperti yang kuduga, tangisnya berhenti. Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat dariku.

"Siwon ah, kau rapuh"

Badan tingginya memelukku "boleh aku bersandar padamu?" aku mengangguk "terima kasih"

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

6 bulan setelahnya…

Pandangan mataku tidak lepas dari sosoknya. Ia yang terus berlari mengejar mendribble bola basket, membuatku mengacuhkan buku di tangan.

Senang rasanya melihat ia sudah kembali ke dunia, dengan senyum mengembang di wajah.

Dia mendatangiku, kuangsurkan botol minuman padanya. Kemudian ia duduk di sampingku sambil mengelap kepalanya dengan handuk yang seenaknya ditaruh di kepalaku. Aku mendengus, menatapnya tajam.

"Kibum ah, maaf hari ini acara ke toko buku gagal"

"kenapa?"

Dia menghela napas "aku ada acara keluarga" aku mengangguk "dijodohkan…" gumamnya

Aku menatapnya bingung "dijodohkan?"

Ia mengangguk "dengan anak teman ayah"

"berarti kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Ia menaikkan alisnya "begitulah" bersender ke bangku "orang tuaku bilang setelah kepergian Donghae aku jadi murung, makanya…"

"kau murung? Bukankah kau selalu ceria bersamaku?" aku memotong ucapannya

Ia menatapku "iya, tapi mereka bilang jika di rumah aku jadi murung. Kesepian"

Kugelengkan kepala "aku tidak mengerti"

"aku juga tidak mengerti"

Kau yang tidak kumengerti. Choi Siwon begitu bodoh. Selama ini aku yang ada di dekatmu. Bahkan kau sendiri mengakui perasaanmu. Tidak ada keraguan. Kenapa kau harus berusaha menerima orang lain? Orang yang tidak kau kenal?

.

.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Siwon datang ke café, sendirian. Kuhampiri dia dengan daftar menu di tangan.

"kenapa tidak bilang kau mau datang?"

"em, bagaimana ya?" ia malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu terkekeh

"Kibum ah…" suara itu mengalihkanku dari Siwon "tolong 2 iced cappuccino ya…"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat seseorang duduk di hadapan Siwon "Sungmin?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. Aku tidak mengerti.

"dia anak teman ayahku itu" Siwon yang menjawab pertanyaanku

Jadi orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Siwon adalah Sungmin? Anak pemilik café ini? aku tersenyum. Apa yang sebenarnya orang tua mereka pikirkan?

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali "oh jadi dia?" ucapku (terdengar) ramah "sebentar kuantar pesanan kalian"

Kuhancurkan balok-balok es sebelum masuk ke dalam blender, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak usah dilakukan. Damn! Pikiranku kacau. Bisakah seseorang memberitahuku cara membuka mata Siwon? Membuatnya sadar perasaannya? Sungmin? Dia bahkan sudah punya kekasih.

Bisa kulihat bagaimana Siwon duduk sambil terus diam dan tersenyum, mendengarkan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Hal yang berbeda jika ia bersamaku. Denganku ia yang akan bercerita. Mengekspresikan segala yang ia rasa. Membuatku menikmati semua raut wajahnya. Bukan hanya diam tersenyum antara tertarik dan tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan.

"1 iced cappuccino dan 1 americano"

Sungmin memandangku bingung "bukankah aku pesan 2 iced cappuccino?"

"Iya memang" kuanggukkan kepala "tapi tuan ini selalu minum Americano" ucapku meninggalkan meja mereka

See? Apa yang dia tahu? Dia hanya peduli dengan kesukaannya, tanpa menanyakan kesukaanmu. Siwon, bagaimana kau akan bertahan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak tahu minuman wajibmu?

.

.

"kau suka dengannya?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dari notebook nya, memandangku "siapa? Siwon? Siapa yang tidak suka dengannya?"

Balik tanya. Sangat klise. Sosok Siwon yang tidak memberikan celah untuk datangnya kekurangan memang membuat siapapun terpana. Belum lagi sifat ramahnya pada siapapun, orang berpikir bahwa ia membuka hati, padahal hatinya hanya milikku.

"Sungmin ssi, kau kan sudah punya Kyuhyun…"

"memang" Sungmin mengangguk kecil beberapa kali "tapi dia bilang akan berusaha aku harus menghargai usahanya"

Aku menghela napas, mengedarkan pandangan pada café yang sudah tutup, sepi. Siwon tidak tahu ini? kenapa ia selalu menggeser posisi di hati seseorang? Padahal di hatiku, dalam di sini posisinya tidak pernah berubah. Satu-satunya.

"bagaimana jika dia tahu hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?"

"kuharap tidak akan. Aku juga belum siap melepas salah satunya"

Tamak. Munafik. Kau pikir dengan wajah polos bisa memperdaya semua pria? Kau bahkan tidak cukup pantas untuk Siwon.

"Sungmin ssi aku pulang duluan" ucapku meninggalkannya, yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil

Ok, sebenarnya aku bohong. Aku bukan langsung pulang, tapi ke tempat parkir. Menghampiri satu-satunya mobil yang masih terparkir di sana. Untuk apa? yah, melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

Tampang Siwon masih begitu kacau. Nyatanya jas hitam rapi tidak bisa menutupi kekusutan wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya duduk lesu di pinggiran ranjang.

"kenapa orang yang kusayang harus selalu mati?" ucapnya lemah

Kuhampiri dia, duduk di sebelahnya "tidak. Lihat saja, buktinya aku masih bersamamu di sini" kurangkul bahu kokohnya

"harusnya semalam aku menjemputnya saja"

Aku tersenyum tipis, menempatkan dagu pada punggungnya. Sebenarnya bukan itu cara untuk mencegah kematiannya. Caranya bahkan lebih sederhana, jika saja ia melepasmu aku tidak akan repot-repot melepas kabel penghubung aki mobilnya (penyebab mobil korsleting dan akhirnya terbakar) dan merusak pintunya (sehingga pintunya tidak bisa dibuka waktu kebakaran terjadi)

"padahal aku sedang berusaha mencintainya"

Kubimbing dagunya untuk memandangku "Siwon ah, tidak ada istilah berusaha mencintai. dia memang bukan jodohmu, itu saja"

Pandangan kalut dan sedihnya berubah teduh "kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Aku menggeleng "tidak akan"

Lengan Siwon terulur memelukku, mulai menangis lagi "terima kasih Kibum ah. Kau tahu aku sangat kehilangannya"

Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Kulepaskan pelukanku "kau benar-benar rapuh dan labil"

Kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang basah karena air mata. Membiarkannya menenangkan diri, kembali mengingatkan pemilik hatinya selama ini.

"dan biarkan aku yang menguatkanmu"

Kembali kudekatkan bibirku, kali ini biar dia yang bergerak. Biarkan dia paham dan terus mengingat bahwa hanya aku.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Siwon ikut pulang ke apartment ku setelah pulang kuliah. Tidak biasanya dia jarang bicara. Ya walaupun sejak sebulan lalu dia memang lebih sedikit bicara. Sejak kematian Sungmin tepatnya. tapi kupikir ini hanya karena penyakit 'bicara seperlunya' ku sudah menular padanya.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku meletakkan segelas teh di depannya. Di atas meja kecil depan tv

Siwon menarik napas "seminggu yang lalu aku bekerja sama dengan seseorang anak tari bernama Eunhyuk, …tidak sengaja kulihat sebuah fotonya bersama Donghae yang… mesra"

Jadi memang akhirnya Siwon harus tahu kebusukan Lee Donghae. Dan Tuhan selalu punya cara yang tidak diduga untuk menunjukkan kebenaran

"tanggal yang tertera adalah tanggal saat aku baru seminggu jadi dengan Donghae. Berarti dia…" Siwon menatapku seolah meminta ketidaksetujuan dari teorinya, tapi hanya kubalas tatapan datar

"Kibum ah, jangan bilang kau sudah tahu?" pertanyaan Siwon hanya kubalas anggukan

Siwon menarik napas dalam (lagi) "kemarin aku mendatangi makam Sungmin, lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang… dari tangisnya kutahu dia begitu kehilangan"

"namanya Kyuhyun. Hampir 2 tahun mereka bersama" ucapku

"aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku. Karena aku sudah tahu, kau hanya ingin aku bahagia. Itu kan?"

"bukan hanya itu" kuulurkan tangan, mengelus pipinya "juga karna kau rapuh dan labil. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti"

Kali ini dia sendiri yang menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibirku. Berhenti sejenak menatapku kemudian meraih tengkukku untuk memperdalam. Napas Siwon terengah saat bibirnya mulai menuruni leherku sambil mengelus punggungku. Dia sangat menginginkanku.

.

Aku memandangi jendela. Gelap karena memang sudah malam. Kurasakan helaan napas di leherku. Aku hapal benar pemilik napas ini, bukan hanya karena 15 tahun bersamanya, tapi juga karena tadi sore ia hanya terus menyebut namaku di sela hela napasnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucapku, menggenggam tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku

"entahlah, aku juga bingung" Siwon mengeratkan tangan di pinggangku "sekarang kita di sini, di atas ranjang… _naked_"

Kubalikkan badanku "sssh, ah…" masih sedikit nyeri

"Kibum ah, sakit?" Siwon mengelus pipiku

"tidak apa-apa" kugenggam tangannya di pipiku "kau hanya perlu terima, tak harus memahami, tak harus berpikir, hanya perlu mengerti aku bernapas untukmu"

Siwon menarik selimut, memajukan tubuhnya untuk memelukku lagi "kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

Aku menggeleng di dada bidangnya "tidak akan"

"aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpamu" ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku

"tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Karena jika terjadi sesuatu, aku sendiri yang akan membereskannya.

.

**END**

Ok, how is it? Pembunuhan karakterkah? Maaf ya buat Mas Kibum yang aku bikin jadi possesif psikopat imut. Habisnya aku kangen abis sih. Killer smile misterius itu bikinku kepikiran ini deh, hahaha. Kayaknya aku harus sungkem sama Donghae, Sungmin juga. Maaf, maaf, I love u all, toh kalian amat sangat imut sekali, hanya untuk kelangsungan ff ini mereka dibikin begitu menyebalkan.


End file.
